


【寄數】室友

by woo80901



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901
Summary: ABO，是寄數、是寄數、是寄數！看清楚再點進來。
Relationships: 寄數
Kudos: 4





	【寄數】室友

他們同校但不同系，偶然因為社團關係認識，後來他準備外宿租房子時，便問了對方要不要一起租個家庭房，下廚和整理都很在行的自己四捨五入也算個好室友，片寄瞬間被收買。

他知道片寄涼太是個Alpha，而他也沒隱藏自己是個Omega——畢竟外表上他更像Alpha；既然要做室友，那坦誠相見為必然，才不會日後出問題，傷財傷感情。

數原不是為了找伴侶才邀請片寄，單純是想找個人分房租，否則單以他烤肉店的工資是沒辦法支撐的。

為避免最麻煩的Omega發情期，數原對於抑制劑有一套自己控管的方式，既然知道對方是Alpha那更得小心，若有任何差池就是兩個人的貞操問題了。

也因為如此，他一開始就跟片寄說好，放了各自的抑制劑在對方那以備不時之需，萬一不小心發情了，至少還有對方能做防備。

Alpha不像Omega有著規律的發情期，且片寄沒和其他Omega住過，著實好奇發情期的狀態，但他們一起住了半年也沒見數原有什麼異狀，數原甚至把週期表給了片寄，要他在那些時間避一避。

發情期前，數原總是特別疲憊的感覺，平時是個會大早衝去健身房的人，若是發情期則會整個人懶洋洋的像隻大貓，偶爾片寄會覺得這樣的他很可愛。

發情期若是服用抑制劑，身上只會有比平常再濃一些的信息素味道，數原早上洗漱完，浴廁裡會充盈著他柚子酒的味道，片寄曾經還笑他的味道這麼甜膩，數原雙手一攤表示他也沒想到。

Alpha相對很少發情，數原只看過一次片寄失態的模樣，紅酒微醺的氣味從房間縫隙毫無預兆地洩漏出來，生理上的缺陷令他幾乎被信息素壓得幾乎站不住，數原光是控制自己不要依循本能衝進房間都很費力，在門口吼著說我把抑制劑放這了你自己出來拿，然後逃去樓下抽煙緩緩生理衝動，直到片寄打給他請他帶晚餐回來。

因為他們一直沒有任何踰矩的行為，再加上畢竟是室友，兩人身上互有對方的味道，倒是省下不少麻煩，所以數原認為他們會就這樣度過一個平安的學期。

那週適逢數原的發情期，他早早準備好再一次撐過這個生理性週期；他不討厭發情期，只覺得有些麻煩，平時舉鐵能夠舉到80公斤，一旦進入週期便會弱化得連60公斤都有些吃力，他在健身房多吃了一顆抑制劑，以免健身房裡的Alpha們來騷擾他，但副作用的疲憊感持續干擾著，令他不得不提早結束訓練。

「嘿，你自己一個嗎？」他剛把槓鈴歸位，一個高大的Alpha帶著輕佻語氣靠近，數原也很快就察覺對方散著信息素，他面無表情的無視對方，收拾東西便要走，對方非但沒有放棄，還散出更多信息素試圖影響數原。

「你在發情期吧？」  
「關你什麼事。」  
「不想來一炮嗎？」對方大膽伸手掐了下他的臀部。  
「離我遠點，我有伴侶了。」按照慣例的用片寄來當擋箭牌，識相點的傢伙就會離開，但眼前的人貌似沒有這種常識，反而湊近數原腺體聞了聞，「你沒有被標記啊。」  
數原忍不住伸手推開對方的臉，卻被Alpha反手抓住還輕舔了下，「柚子酒，真甜膩啊。」

片寄看著手機螢幕上閃著警局電話，沒有猶豫地迅速接起。  
——

「你還好嗎？對方看起來不太滿意輸給一個Omega。」兩人在健身房的爭執很快就被其它人扯開，但聽說數原還是成功揍了對方一拳。

去接他的室友回家時，片寄攙著對方問一些在警局就知道的事，並刻意忽視那些即將失控的徵兆。

「不太好，我等等可能要吃點藥……」數原腳步有些虛浮，他不該在發情期和Alpha發生糾紛的，對方的信息素影響太多，他覺得後穴已經沒有辦法克制的濕潤。

回到住處，數原頭昏腦脹地去房間翻箱倒櫃找尋他的抑制劑，本該放的地方一顆也沒有，原本包包中備用的抑制劑也因為在健身房多吃了的關係一個不剩，發情熱已經逐漸讓他無法好好思考，想起室友那應該還有緊急用的抑制劑時，他艱難地打開房門，沒想到片寄就站在門口。

「涼……太、給我……」數原想要抑制劑，卻喘得擠不出那幾個字，他以為室友會懂，可事實與希望大相逕庭。

「嗯，會給你的。」片寄溫柔的聲音從上方傳來，紅酒味的信息素很快便籠罩整間房，數原雙腿顫抖著連門框都要扶不住，理智明知不能這麼做，身體卻只能順著本能靠近這個散發誘惑氣味的Alpha。

他幾乎是跌進片寄懷裡的，光是被觸碰到都讓他像觸電，底褲濕得透出外褲，但這樣根本不夠，他渴望更多的碰觸，更多更深入的什麼。

數原忍不住散出更多的信息素，試圖勾引眼前唯一的Alpha，片寄如獎勵他般吻上，數原伸出舌頭討好得吸吮，嘖嘖水聲間片寄伸手探進數原最敏感的後穴，配合Omega身體狀態的穴口已經一張一闔準備好等著誰來開發，片寄直接插入兩根手指，毫無不適感就進到溫暖又濕潤的內裡。

片寄可以感受到底下貼著自己胯部的東西越來越硬，他故意將手指彎了彎，惹來懷中人輕聲低吟，抓著他衣服的力道加大，討求意味過於明顯，片寄滿意得看室友渴望他的模樣，抽出沾滿液體的手指，還在接吻的唇被拉出銀絲，數原不解地停下。

「去床上吧。」片寄的聲音像是蠱惑，也像是邀請，前往的地方是天堂或地獄數原早已不在乎。  
——

數原賣力得討好那根待會要貫穿自己的東西，片寄的陰莖就像他本人一樣，很不Alpha，但實實在在的信息素便足夠使數原臣服，他邊口交著邊摸著自己腫脹的莖柱，自慰已經滿足不了想被操幹的慾望，暴漲的信息素鋪天蓋地得朝片寄送去，他被挑逗得受不了，只得拍拍數原讓他把衣服給脫了。

數原龍友很快就剝光身上所有衣物，陰莖因為情慾高漲的關係翹得老高，等不及片寄的其它指令，他趴在床上拱起臀部，兩手主動將臀肉掰開，露出的穴口正在往外吐著過多的腸液，有些沿著大腿流淌而下把床單暈染成淫糜且色情的景象，令片寄揚起一抹笑。

發情熱燒得數原理智所剩無幾，身體本能地想要Alpha，不管這姿勢有多羞恥，他只想盡快被貫穿。

「操我……呃嗯！」

騷話還沒講完，片寄已經將性器直搗濕潤的後穴，終於被Alpha插入的感覺太過美好，數原的呻吟聲變得支離破碎，發情期使他內壁敏感得不行，每一下衝撞都帶出更多液體。

精囊拍打在臀溝，片寄抱緊數原久經健身鍛鍊的寬闊的背進出，與平日反差極大的人激起他更多慾望，對方體溫燙得很現實，柚子酒與紅酒交纏融合成更加醉人的味，他們如癡如醉沉淪陷落。

身下的Omega太過性感，撩撥著片寄所有的神經，這場性事本就是個錯誤的存在，但他們只能遵從本能相互吞噬，把理智全都淹沒在性愛之海。

「哈啊……」

數原粗喘著先射了一次，發情熱卻沒有因此緩和下來，他掙扎轉過身，因為移動而滑出肉穴的性器被數原自己抓著又塞了進去，片寄壓著對方的大腿，抽出全部的陰莖再一次插到底，數原腳趾蜷縮起來，爽得挺起胸膛仰頭叫床，快感一波波從底下往上竄，片寄低頭啃咬站立的乳頭，感受數原下腹緊繃的肌肉，越撞越深的龜頭終於頂上Omega的生殖腔口。

「做我的人好嗎？ 」

片寄舔舐著數原因為接近高潮而哭出來的眼淚，雖然講出的話似是問句，但實際上片寄沒有打算讓數原拒絕的意思，他挺了下腰把前頭擠入已經開啟的腔口，不曾被開發的幽謐禁地令數原刺激得忍不住尖叫，精液先行一步噴出，灑落在喘息不停的腹部，穴內快速收縮著，片寄便趁勢整個捅入生殖腔，並俯身咬住數原的腺體。

成結的時間漫長而無趣，氣氛一時微妙，片寄開口道：「對不起。」

「……不知道你現在說是幾個意思。」撐著快要失焦的眼神，數原撇撇嘴。

「我喜歡你。」片寄把臉貼在數原的胸前，試圖從心跳的鼓動裡找出任何能夠得到回應的蛛絲馬跡――雖然看起來更像逃避問題。

數原沒有回覆，疲憊的睡意席捲而來，縮在片寄懷中沒一會便打起呼嚕。

片寄親親他的額頭，決定等他清醒後，再告訴他自己怎麼設計整個局的。


End file.
